Nothing to Lose, So Much to Gain
by razzledazzle96
Summary: ALL HUMAN! Her life was picture-perfect. He had nothing to lose. She was in love - or so she thought; he kept pulling away. She had no enemy. Time was his stalker. Two very different people from two very different worlds. Yet, they say opposites attract..
1. Blood Drive

**Disclaimer: **All rights go to Stephenie Meyer!

**Note: **OK, this is all human. Full summary: Bella's life was picture-perfect - she has everything a girl could want. A new student comes to Forks High and Bella finds herself falling in love with the mysterious Edward Cullen, a boy that has nothing to lose, despite the fact that none of her friends want her to be with him and that she already has a boyfriend. But things are not always as they seem - especially when time is your enemy. ALL HUMAN even though Edward will seem to have some 'vampire-like symptoms' he is NOT a vampire - vampires don't exist in this story!

**BPOV**

Jacob and I were best friends before we started dating. That was two years ago - now we're more and I couldn't be happier. I had grown up with Jake and knew him like I knew myself. We told each other everything and had a strong, open relationship.

Unfortunately, I only have two classes with him - third period math and seventh period literature - so after lunch, we parted our separate ways, me off to biology and Jake heading to world history.

I was a little bit early (as usual) so I sat down and waited for the everyone to arrive. After a little while, most of the students filed in, chattering away, and class began. We had been working on some notes for several minutes before the door opened and the most beautiful person I'd ever seen walked in, even surpassing Jacob's looks.

His face was flawless and perfect and his tousled bronze-colored hair shone in the bright light of the room, but what made my breath hitch in my throat was the boy's eyes. They were deep green - exactly like emeralds - sparkling with life and…an underlying tone of sadness?

"Sorry I'm late," he said, handing the teacher a pass. "Ah, Mr. Cullen. That's alright - just take a seat by Miss Swan," Mr. Raleigh instructed. I nearly stopped breathing. It would be just my look for me to cause some sort of accident and not only injure myself but the new student, too.

He sat down next to me. I figured it wouldn't hurt to try and be friendly.

"Hi. I'm Bella Swan," I introduced myself.

"I'm Edward," he replied. He looked at me at the same moment that I looked at him. We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like ten years until he finally tore away. As Edward did so, I saw a flash of pain in not only his eyes but his expression, too. I wondered what could be causing him so much hurt, but I also wondered why I cared so much about a stranger that I just met a few minutes ago.

"We, um, have a paper due in two weeks," I said lamely, trying to change the subject. "Do you think we could meet sometime to work on it?"

"I guess so," he shrugged. Yes, Edward's evasiveness was a little rude, but I didn't think he was acting that way out of meanness. No - this was something else.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm…I'm fine." I didn't press him, not wanting to seem nosy.

We spent the rest of the period in almost silence - the only other time we spoke was setting up a study date. My mind kept straying back to the hurt and sadness on Edward's face even though he hadn't showed any other sign of pain since. What would a guy like him have to worry about?

The bell rang suddenly, and I jumped a little bit in my seat. I looked up to see Edward jumping out of his own and half-running out of the classroom. My mouth was slightly hanging open. Did I smell bad or something? Had I offended him in someway? Whatever it was, I could tell that this was going to be a long year.

"OK. The Red Cross is having their annual blood drive tomorrow and I thought that you should all know your blood types. I expect to see each and every one of you there unless you have a legitimate reason not to go." Mr. Varner **(AN: I can't remember the guy's name and I'm too lazy to go look it up) **took his little tool and pricked Mike's finger. Blood oozed out of the wound, and I almost immediately felt nauseous.

"Umm, can I be excused please? I don't do well with blood…" I blinked to keep away the darkness fuzzing on the edge of my vision, but I began to feel myself fall as the blackness took over.

"She's waking up," I heard someone say. I opened my eyes groggily and slowly sat up, finding myself lying on a cot in a little room…the nurse's office?

"Sorry," I apologized to my rescuer. Edward Cullen was sitting next to the cot.

"It's fine. I would stay longer, Bella, but I have to go to English." He rose to leave, about to go as abruptly as he had come.

"Oh, OK. I'd say see you tomorrow, but I'm obviously not attending the blood drive," I said, attempting at a feeble joke.

He nodded uncomfortably. "I'll, um, see you Monday, then." And with that, Edward quickly left. Again, he'd acted as if I was a leper or something. He couldn't have hated me too much, though, because he _had _caught me and taken me to the nurse - I apparently hadn't hit the floor because I felt no pain, just a little dizziness.

I didn't understand Edward - not one bit, but that made me only more curious about him. What was wrong with me?

"Bella! Are you alright?" Jake asked me, concerned. He'd rushed into the room to see if I had made it out alive.

"I'm fine. Edward brought me here."

"Edward?"

"You know - he's new here," I explained.

"Oh. Him." Jacob's expression turned stony. Now I was even more confused than before.

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you seen how…_distant _he acts? He's a freak, Bella. Trust me. Don't hang around him, OK?"

"Well, that'll be kind of hard considering that we're biology partners," I said sarcastically. I looked up at Jake's face and wished that I hadn't spoken.

"He's your _partner_?" Jacob exclaimed, outraged. "I'll handle this. I can ask Mr. Varner for a switch -"

"Hold on. You don't even know Edward, Jake!"

"I know that he's weird."

"Jake…are you…jealous?" I would've felt self-conscious asking him that except for the fact that the clues all line up.

"N…no," he said unconvincingly.

I laughed. "Don't worry, Jacob. I'll always be your girl. He's just my partner - not even my friend, OK? There's nothing to get upset over."

"I know. I just don't want you to get hurt - that's all."

"Thanks. But I'm sure Edward's fine. Really. And don't go around calling people you barely know freaks. It's not a good reputation to get," I fake scolded.

"Yes ma'm. I'll try to behave better from now on," Jacob joked back. "Come on. It's cold outside." He led me to his Rabbit and we talked and smiled, but I still couldn't help but think about Edward Cullen. Why _was _he so distant? He was the type of guy who could have a million girls drooling over him - any other boy's dream. I just didn't get it, and I had a sinking feeling that I wouldn't anytime soon.

The next day was Saturday - the day of the Red Cross blood drive. I, of course, didn't attend but instead decided to go to the…mall. I badly needed some new sneakers even though I hated America's favorite shopping center.

I entered the women's department, immediately being hit by a wave of strong, smelly perfume. Trying to hold my breath, I made it over to the shoes. I looked at all the numerous displays, hoping to make the trip as quick as possible, when I saw a familiar bronze head next to a dark-haired girl. I froze and looked again.

They came closer to where I was standing until we were only about five feet apart. He looked up and our eyes, once again, met - mine filled with surprise, his filled with horror.

"Edward? I thought you were going to the blood drive."


	2. Strange Encounters

**Note: **I really am upset. Nobody has reviewed my story, even if it _does _only have one chapter at the moment! PLEASE spread the word - I'm begging! Sorry that the last chapter wasn't so 'captivating', but it had to go that way! As I said, Edward will have some 'vampire-like' symptoms, but he IS a human. I want to see if you guys can figure out the mystery! But, if you get it, don't ruin it for anyone else who may not know, please. BTW: Edward, Bella, and Jacob are 16, Alice and Jasper are 17, and Rosalie and Emmett are 18 and in college. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett are all adopted Cullens and yes, the pairs are still the same since none of them are blood relations. I mean, it's not like they could help that they were all adopted by the same parents! P.S.: I will probably post a Playlist for this FanFic and my other one, too, so look for it on my profile/bio!

**EPOV**

Crap! It was Bella - the one girl who I didn't want to see today. **(AN: You will understand why later on!) **I was at a loss for an explanation. What could I say when I'd already made her think that I'd be at the stupid blood drive?

Thankfully, Alice stepped in. "We have a sort of…_aversion _to needles. I'm Alice, Edward's sister. You must be Bella!"

"Yes, I am. You must, um, like shoes," she said, eyeing the six bags full of boxes that I was carrying.

"Like them? I _love _them! But I love shopping more!" Alice was probably going to scare her off with her enthusiasm for malls. I rolled my eyes.

"So you've met the frightening little pixie/shopaholic that calls herself my sibling," I joked. I had the feeling that Bella didn't buy the excuse Alice had made up, and I wanted to get away before things became _really _awkward.

Apparently, Alice sensed my anxiety. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Bella. I'll see you at lunch tomorrow." We finally departed. That was…close. Too close.

"Edward….you should really tell her," Alice said quietly. "I know that you secretly like Bella."

"I can't _afford _to like anyone. Why should I bring her into this? I'm…I'm not good enough for her." She deserves someone who can be with her for as long as she wants." **(AN: Where have we heard **_**that **_**before??)**

"Edward! Stop saying that," she scolded. "But, I'm warning you - if you keep this a secret, it's really going to come back to hurt you. You shouldn't hide things - especially when it comes to girls."

"I know, Alice." I sighed. I knew that I should never bet against Alice, but I was just going to have to take my chances this time. "I've never told anyone and I don't plan on starting now. Bella doesn't _need _to know, OK? She'd probably just think I'm weird like everyone else does. I don't think that I could take it."

I sped up, the shopping bags hitting against me as I went. I climbed inside my Volvo and slammed the door shut. Fate really _won't _leave me alone, will it?

**BPOV**

I have never felt so strong an urge to try to figure a person out. It's really…weird - for me, especially. I'm usually pretty shy until I get to know people. Then, of course, I open up more. It's just…Edward was, to put it simply, captivating. His eyes - so beautiful yet so sad - were the greenest color I'd ever seen.

I really couldn't deny it any longer. I liked Edward Cullen much more than I should, considering the fact that I hardly know him and he's more mysterious than any man should ever have a right to be.

Something was causing his unhappiness. Edward hid it well, but I was known to be an observant person. And, strangely enough, I was determined to find out what it was. I had a feeling that his absence from the blood drive, odd as it sounds, was a major clue. But how did that fit into anything?

I shook my head mentally. I had to stop thinking about him - it couldn't possibly be healthy.

This time, Edward was in his seat before me. I sat down and turned to face him.

"So…not to be annoying or anything, but would you like to, um, work on that paper with me tomorrow afternoon?" I had to use all my courage to ask him that.

"Sorry, I'm busy tomorrow," he replied coldly, not even looking my way. I was crushed - he had replied with such indifference! "Oh. OK," I turned away, trying to hide the pain on my face.

Once again, we spent the rest of the period in complete silence, except this time I was glad for the quiet. I don't think that I could bear it if he spoke even one word to me.

Yet again, just another thing I didn't understand about Edward. I had only tried to be nice to him. Why was he acting this way?

I decided to take a walk through the woods behind my house - I mean, it's not like I had anything better to do. Yes, I was a known klutz, and there was a possibility that I could fall and break my ankle, but my coordination had improved over the years, so I decided to take the risk.

I tied on my tennis shoes and started out on the trail, wanting to see where it would lead to. After about ten minutes, I began to wonder if it would ever end. Finally, I saw sunlight peeking through the trees' branches and leafy boughs.

I pushed past the scratchy twigs and soon found myself in the most beautiful meadow I'd ever seen. It was like a little circle of heaven right in the middle of the heart of Forks' forest. I looked around in awe, distracted by the brightly colored wildflowers and buttery sunshine, when I heard a growl coming from behind me. I turned around to come face to face with a huge gray-brown wolf, foam collecting at its mouth. Just my luck to come across not only a fierce wild animal, but a _rabid _fierce wild animal.

Running would only make it chase after me. I stood there stupidly, unable to move, bracing myself for what was to come when a shot rang out through the clearing.

The wolf howled and fell to the ground, dead. I looked in shock at none other than Edward, standing between two dogwoods on the edge of the meadow, a gun in his hand. As soon as he had arrived, he darted away. How had he known that I was in danger and…why did he care _now_?

**Note: **OK, this chapter is a little confusing. The wolf was NOT a werewolf! Edward knew to come not because he has mind-reading capabilities or he just happened to be wandering around in the woods with a gun (duh), but you'll find out later. Keep reading, and PLEASE review and spread the word!


	3. Psychic

**Note: **OK, I know that last chapter was confusing, but hang in there! This is a mystery and a completely realistic one, too. No, EDWARD WAS NOT RANDOMLY WANDERING AROUND IN THE WOODS WITH A GUN! That would be _really _stupid and incredibly cheesy. C'mon, people! What the heck?? No, I'm going for as normal as possible in this FanFic since it _doesn't _contain any supernatural forces! Please be patient - I am going to activate my private messaging!! YAY! Feel free to message me - but if I get any bad stuff, I'll block it!

**BPOV**

OK. What are the chances that Edward would find me exactly when I needed him? I mean, really - it's about one in a million - maybe even a billion. Who wanders around in the woods carrying a loaded gun? I was fully prepared to ask him about it only to find that he was absent.

Frustrated, I randomly chose an empty lunch table and sat down.

"Uh!" I exclaimed. I was beginning to feel that the world was against me lately.

"Can I sit here?" I heard a voice ask from above me. I looked up to see Alice Cullen standing there, a smile on her face.

"Um, sure."

She set her tray on the table and slid into her seat. "Can I trust you with a secret, Bella? You may not believe me or you might just think I'm crazy - I don't know. But, you've got to promise that you won't tell anybody. It'd be utter chaos if you did."

Taken aback, I quickly composed myself. I hardly knew Alice, and she was already willing to tell me a secret with terrible consequences?

"Of course I won't. But, first, does this have anything to do with what happened yesterday?" I asked.

"Yes, it does," she replied, nodding. "You are probably wondering why Edward just happened to show up, armed, right when you needed help. Well, the thing is…I'm physic. I had a vision about you, Bella, and knew that you were in trouble."

My eyes went wide. "Wow. I believe you, Alice - how else would you have known? Can you…control when you have your visions?"

"You're not scared? You don't think that I'm 'physco'?" she asked in surprise.

"No, not at all, actually." It was the truth - I had no reason to do so otherwise. Who was I to call her a liar?

"Edward is smart to like you," Alice said nonchalantly. "You must be very special."

"Wait….what?! He _likes _me?!" There was no way that Edward Cullen could possibly…like me more than a friend! Heck, we weren't even openly friends except that he saved my life!

"To put it simply, yes. I was beginning to think that he'd _never _have a social life." Alice said this jokingly, but I glimpsed a small bit of the pain I'd seen in Edward's eyes in her own.

"He actually said this?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow. "Because, no offense to him, he sometimes has a strange way of showing it…"

"He's had a tough time, Bella. Edward has had a lot…_changes_ in the last couple of years." Changes? Did she mean moving? I wished I could ask, but I didn't want to pry into her business.

"Oh. I'm just confused, I guess. Honestly, it's kind of like he has multiple personality disorder."

Alice laughed a tinkling little laugh - sort of like the chiming of bells. Now that I thought about it, she was incredibly beautiful even if her haircut _was _a bit unusual. "You could say that. I think that sometimes, too."

"So…you have five siblings in total?"

"Yes. Emmett and Rosalie are the oldest, then Jasper and I, and Edward is the youngest. Here's another weird thing about us - Emmett and Rosalie are together and so are Jasper and I. We're all adopted from different families, though, so we're not dating blood relations."

"I don't find that wrong. Sure, it's different, but the thing is - if you're not weird, then you _are _weird - except in a bad way." That was truly how I felt. I could imagine what some people would say about the Cullens, and it wasn't very nice.

"You really _are _special, Bella. Almost everyone here thinks we're disgusting," Alice said sadly.

"Well, _everyone _should get to know people before they judge them," I retorted fiercely. That's the problem with small towns - gossip spreads about a million miles per hour.

"Is Edward OK? He's not here."

"Oh, um, he's just not feeling well right now. I think he'll be back tomorrow."

"Good. Tell him that I hope he feels better," I said.

"I will. It was nice talking to you, Bella." Alice waved. She slung her purse over her shoulder and got up.

OK. I was one step closer to solving the mystery that was called Edward Cullen. I'm finally realizing that he really _is _a mystery - and a beautiful one at that, inside and out. I am a pretty good judge of character and I knew there was more to Edward's actions than meets the eye. I just wish that the clue weren't so…vague.

The next day, I was taken by surprise. I hadn't seen Edward all morning until he waltzed into biology class. He barely even spoke to me then - just sat there with a grin on his face. I wondered what change had taken place in him - this was the happiest I'd ever seen Edward.

I had a feeling that if I just waited it out, I'd find out what was going on eventually. Turns out I was right - I found him waiting for me right next to my big red truck.

"Um…hi," I said.

"OK. I'm breaking all of my own personal rules now, so why not go all the way?" he mused, more to himself than to me.

"Excuse me?"

"The bottom line, Bella, is that…I'm tired of trying to stay away from you. It's not working out so well, and I've decided that I'm just going to do as I wish and let the chips fall where they may."

I almost stopped breathing right then and there. _And the plot thickens…_ a little voice whispered inside my head. I chose to ignore it - hearing voices is a definite sign that you're becoming schizophrenic.

"What, exactly, does that really mean?" I asked hesitantly.

"Do you trust me?" he inquired, completely overlooking my own question.

"I only have known you for about a week -"

"Do you trust me, Bella?" Edward persisted.

"I…yes."

"OK. Then, follow me. I have somewhere to take you." He flashed me one of those breathtaking, famous grins of his, and then headed towards his shiny, silver Volvo. "We're going on a hike."

**Note: **OK. Maybe I just like confusing you! You will understand this chapter in the next chapter! Any questions about this one or the last? Private message me!


	4. Twenty Questions

**Disclaimer: **Dang it! I've been forgetting to do this! Any way, the rights go to Stephenie Meyer - I just made up the plotline!

**Note: **OK, guys. I'm trying not to move _too _fast but not too slow, either. It's harder than it looks - really!

Ah - the twenty questions chapter! OK: here's a contest of sorts. I want you guys to guess what is so different about Edward. The first person to get it right I will personally read your stories once this FanFiction is over. I thought about telling you if you're right, but then it might get leaked. Just remember the clues we have so far (not many, I know - but they're coming soon - very soon!) and think. It's obvious yet hard at the same time!

**EPOV**

"Wait," Bella said hesitantly, stopping. We'd been walking on the winding little trail for about ten minutes, and she had finally recognized it. "You're not taking me to…_that _meadow, are you?"

"Actually, yes. I am. But I promise you that we will have no wolf-encounters. I have a sister that can see the future, remember?" I assured her. We went on a little further and, very soon, arrived at the breathtaking, sunshine-filled little circle of heaven.

"You know, if I wasn't about to die, I could've enjoyed this place's beauty a lot better," Bella joked, sprawling out on the green grass.

"Well, if I wasn't saving you, I could've told you that I often come here to get away from the world - to think," I replied, doing the same. For a few long, peaceful moments, the two of us just lay there, watching the clouds go by.

"Why did you move here?" she asked. My serenity immediately evaporated, but I kept my cool.

"My grandparents live in Seattle. We would've found a place there, but Esme really liked the house here in Forks. Also, our new home is closer to the hospital where Carlisle works." OK. That wasn't _exactly _a lie - a half-truth. Not even that, really - I only left out the…details. I decided to ask her something in return.

"Have you lived in Forks your whole life, then?"

"No. I live with my dad, Charlie. My mom, Renee, and my step-dad Phil live in Phoenix, Arizona. I live with Dad so Mom and Phil can have some 'alone-time'," Bella explained. I was amazed. For a sixteen-year-old, she was very mature and self-sacrificing."

"I never knew that you were so selfless," I commented.

"Well, there are a lot of things that you don't know about me," Bella said, smiling. How ironic - I could say the same thing.

"You know what? We're going to be lab partners for the rest of the school year and the only things I really know about you are your name and parents. It's time for twenty questions." I propped my head on my arm to face her.

"No way!"

"Aw, come on, Bella. Learning is good for you. You can ask first, if you want," I offered.

"Ugh," she sighed in defeat. "Fine. Question number one: What are your siblings like?"

"This could take a while, so be prepared. Emmett and Rosalie are the oldest at eighteen. Emmett looks like a bear - he has huge muscles and is kind of frightening in appearances, but he's more like a _teddy _bear once you get to know him. He jokes and laughs and loves playing video games. He's really fun to be around and a great brother, even if his teasing _does _become more annoying than lovable at times.

"Rosalie is, well, Rosalie. She can be vain when it comes to her looks, but once the ice queen attitude melts, she's a good person.

"Alice and Jasper are one year older than me. Alice is a hyper, bubble little pixie and a true shopaholic at heart. Her wardrobe is the size of my bedroom and has enough clothes to supply each girl in the state with a year's worth of outfits. She loves to meddle in my social life - a lot - but only does it _because _she loves me - or at least she _says _that.

"Jasper is really easy to get along with. He's kind of quiet and seems to always know your mood. It's impossible to hide anger or sadness from him. He's a really good friend."

"They sound like an awesome group. Oh, crap. It's…your turn." Bella made a face, and I had to laugh.

"I really meant what I said back there - I _can't _stay away from you - no matter how hard I try. And, that is one of the reasons why," I said, gesturing to the furious blush that was creeping onto her cheeks. "Any way…what is your favorite book?"

"Wow. Talk about a comic relief - literally. I'd have to say that I'm pretty fond of _Wuthering Heights_," she admitted.

"_Wuthering Heights_?" I asked incredulously. "You've got to be joking."

"Go ahead and laugh, but the characters have so much…depth!"

"You mean the fact that the only good quality that they contain is their love for each other?"

"Exactly." Bella, so far, had some pretty refined tastes. I was impressed.

"I guess I get to ask this time. Um…what's your favorite color?"

"Blue," I replied without thinking - that was the color of her shirt. It complimented her eyes and hair beautifully.

"Music?" she inquired.

"I like some classical works like Debussy - Claire de Lune especially."

"Really? Claire de Lune is my favorite!" Bella exclaimed.

"Well, we're learning a lot about each other, then! Do you play an instruments or sports?"

"No - I can't play a single note and every time I've attempted sports I've ended up flat on my face," she replied, obviously embarrassed. "What about you?"

"Sports are OK, but I used to love to play the piano."

"Used to?"

"I haven't played in two years," I admitted. "I still remember all of the pieces, though. For some reason, they've stuck in my head."

"I'd love to hear you sometime," she said.

"Sure." For her I'd try the impossible. Woah. I knew that I secretly liked Bella, but where the heck did _that _thought come from?

"What's your favorite jewel?"

I thought a moment. "I'm not really sure. I like garnets, I suppose. You?"

"Emeralds," she replied, once again blushing. I wondered why.

"What?" I asked, curious.

"It's…the color of your eyes," Bella confessed, looking down. I was stunned.

"If only I knew of a chocolate-colored gemstone," I said.

The conversation went on like that for a long time until the sky had turned almost dusk-like and I could hear crickets chirping.

"Ah. Twilight - my favorite time of day," I mentioned, sighing.

"Why?"

"I suppose because it's the end of one day, but close to the beginning of the next. Maybe the promise that today is gone, yet there's something better still to come." It was hard to put that in words, but I tried my best. We sat there in silence for a few minutes when her cell phone rang.

"Yes? Oh, hi Dad. I'm with Edward Cullen. I'll be home in a few minutes. Of course. Bye." She shut the phone.

"Sorry, but I've got to go," Bella said apologetically. "This has been an amazing afternoon. I really enjoyed playing Twenty Questions with you." And, with a simple and sweet smile, she was gone, leaving me with a silly smile of my own plastered on my face. It was official - I was in love with Bella Swan.

**BPOV**

"Bella! Where have you been?" Charlie asked me the moment I walked in the door.

"Remember, Dad? I was with Edward."

"The new kid?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"I don't want you hanging out with him, Bella. His family is…different. Too different. I don't want him to become a bad influence."

My expression shifted to anger. "Edward is a perfectly nice boy, Dad. He's also my lab partner."

"Just be careful, OK?" he said in a sort of demanding, trying to be off-hand tone.

"I'll try my best," I retorted sarcastically as I stomped up the stairs to my room. Why was I so defensive when it came to Edward? I usually was not this touchy about people I had only met about a week ago. It was official - I was in love with Edward Cullen, and my life was about to become a whole lot more complicated…if that's possible.

**Note: **OK, this chapter wasn't very dramatic, just essential. I hope it was OK and I am trying to alternate updating between this FanFic and my other one. PLEASE CHECK OUT MY PLAYLIST FOR THIS STORY!

Thanks,

M&M (that's my second nickname that has to do with the name that I go by in real life)


	5. Complicated

**Note: **This chapter will contain a big clue - it's sort of a climax point, I guess. I really want you guys to try and guess what is up with Edward! No offense, but it's really not _that _hard! I am already half-planning a sequel, maybe called _Masen's Turn _(haha - I deleted _Renesmee's Turn - _that other title just has a nice ring to it!). So, it will probably come into order!

**Disclaimer: **This is really becoming annoying. I own the freakin' plot line, rights go to Stephenie Meyer.

**BPOV**

"What did you do yesterday?" Angela Weber, one of my best friends, asked me. The day had gone by incredibly fast - maybe because I was anticipating this afternoon. It was already lunchtime! Edward and I had decided to actually work on the paper and I get to chose the location for a change.

"I, um , was hanging out with Edward," I said, blushing. She was one of the few people who accepted him and his family. Unlike most kids at Forks High, Angela was not a gossiper - she was pretty quiet and minded her own business - that's why I like her.

"Edward _Cullen_? Wow, Bella. Nice job," she joked.

I laughed. "We were only playing Twenty Questions, Angie - nothing to get excited over. We were _supposed _to work on that biology paper, but it kind of went unnoticed. We're meeting after school today."

"Well, have fun _studying_," Angela said, taking a bite of her pizza.

"Do you know where La Push is?" I asked Edward. We were sitting in his silver Volvo in the school parking lot.

"No - never heard of it. How about you drive?" he offered.

"Really?" I said in surprise. I knew how much Edward cherished his beautiful car.

"Really," he replied, smiling. He didn't look well - almost sick. Edward was even paler than normal and there were light bags under his eyes. Other than that, he was as beautiful as ever.

I drove to the Forks 'city limits' - if you can call them that - and onto the La Push reservation and onto First Beach. I drove the Volvo carefully up the rocky cliff face until it reached the top - a nearly flat ledge overlooking the sea below and a wonderful place to watch the sunset or sunrise.

I'd brought a blanket with me, and I spread it over a piece of dry ground. We sat down, got out or books and supplies, and discussed the paper. Time flew, and soon it the sun began to lower towards the horizon, turning the sky scarlet red, deep orange, and flaming gold.

"That's about all the biology I can take," I said, leaning back and propping my head on my arms. "I think death-by-homework is possible."

"We need a break," Edward agreed. He got up and stood on the very edge of the cliff - dangerously close. I followed, making sure that I was several steps behind him. The sun cast color onto his hair, making it appear completely red instead of its usual bronze. "Bella? Have you ever felt like doing something spontaneous?"

"Well, no. Not really," I admitted. "What about you?"

"I didn't use to but, lately, I've found that life is a lot more enjoyable if you…take risks." And, with that, he smiled at me and then gracefully dove off of the ledge.

My mouth fell open in shock and horror. I raced to the edge and looked over.

"Oh, God," I mumbled to myself as I stumbled down the rocky face, trying to get to the bottom. Finally, after several falls, I made it just in time to see Edward climbing out of the water, dripping wet and grinning.

"What. The. HECK?!" I exclaimed, furious. "You could've been killed! Do you have a death wish or something? That cliff is 200 feet high!"

He shook his sopping hair and ran his fingers through it. "Actually, it's about one hundred and seventy-five feet. Also, haven't you ever heard of cliff-diving? I've done it for a couple of years now."

"Well, then, educate me! I never knew that you were experienced in the extreme sports!" I huffed, crossing my arms.

"Really, Bella - be reasonable. It's not like I've never done it before. Plus, it helps if you've got nothing to lose," he retorted.

"Except your life," I muttered under my breath. We sat back down on the blanket and I tried to concentrate on the paper, to no avail. After several minutes, I couldn't take the silence any longer.

"What if you _had _been hurt, Edward? What about Esme and Carlisle and your siblings?" I hated to bring up the subject again, worried that I'd anger him, but it needed to be addressed.

He didn't answer. I almost felt bad for asking such a personal question, but I couldn't stop myself. Once again, I saw the pain that he tried so hard to hide in his eyes.

Edward got up and climbed into the driver's seat of the Volvo. I sighed and followed, getting into the passenger's seat. We needed to talk.

"Why do you keep doing this? Every time we become closer, you begin to pull away. I can see that something is hurting you - it's there - in your eyes. Is it me, because I _will_ go away if you want me to," I said sadly.

"It's not you, Bella - not at all. Things are just…complicated." He averted his eyes and became silent. I turned away too, knowing that that conversation was over.

The ride back to my house was quiet. I offered him to come inside and dry off since he was still dripping wet. Strangely enough, even though he was blocking me out, I knew even better than before that I'd fallen for Edward Cullen - hard.

We said goodbye and parted, going our separate ways. I watched him leave via the window until I could no longer see the Volvo. After that, I trudged up to my room. I was on the third step from the top when I slipped on something and nearly fell, grabbing onto the stair rail.

"Are you OK?" Charlie called from downstairs. "I'm fine!" I replied. I bent down to pick up the object I'd tripped on. It was a bottle of pills with…Edward's name on it. How did that get here? I wondered. Then I remembered that I'd gone upstairs to get my jacket and I'd invited him to come in. He'd waited on the stairs - it must have fallen out of his pocket or something.

It was labeled Prozac. I'd heard of this drug before - it was an antidepressant. Was that Edward's problem - he was depressed? I remembered what Alice had told me (it seemed like a century ago): 'Edward's gone through a lot of changes in the past couple of years'. He'd said himself that things were 'complicated'. Had I finally solved the mystery? I was exhausted and decided it would be better to contemplate what I'd found in the morning when my head was clearer. I climbed into bed and soon fell into a deep, troubled sleep.

Edward was absent from school for three whole days. His siblings were there, as usual, but he was nowhere to be found. I tried to ask Alice about it as casually as I could at lunch.

"So…is Edward sick?" I took a sip of my lemonade, awaiting her reply.

"Yes, to put it simply," Alice said, faking a smile. But, like her brother, I could see that she was hiding something by her eyes. And, truthfully, the look scared me - like she was giving up on a battle.

"He's not…mad at me, is he?" I asked quietly.

"I don't think so. Why would he?"

"Well…" I was embarrassed to admit this to Alice, but I went ahead and confessed. "Edward kind of…dove off of the cliffs at La Push and I got upset."

"I can't believe he did that in front of you! How more idiotic can he get?" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration. "I keep telling him that hiding things is not the answer, but will he listen? NO - of course not! Not Mr. I-Know-Everything Cullen!"

"Wait!" I said, stopping her rant. "You keep saying that he's hiding things. What do you mean?"

She stopped. "I'm sorry, Bella. I'd tell you if it was my choice, but…I promised that I wouldn't. Not _yet _at least." Alice grinned at me, making me wonder what she had in mind.

Finally, on the fourth day, Edward came back. I didn't get a chance to talk to him about the pills because we were never alone, and that was definitely not a subject I wanted to discuss in front of anybody else.

After school, I finally got my chance. I held out the bottle and placed it in his hands.

"Why didn't you tell me? You can always trust me," I whispered.

"You don't even know me," he said, his eyes hard.

"No, I don't. But I want to so badly. I try and you just keep giving me these vague answers. How am I supposed to know the real you when you won't let me?" I asked, blinking to keep the tears at bay.

"Everyone has…problems," I said quietly.

"Surprisingly, I knew that already. Unfortunately, mine aren't that simple." He gave me a cold look and stormed away. Thunder rumbled through the sky, and it began to rain - half-frozen droplets mixing with the salt from my tears. 


	6. Movie Night: Cullen Style

**Disclaimer: **Yada, yada, yada, I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I wish that I could make one HUGE disclaimer the size of an ice cream truck and plaster it to the front page of my FanFic and be done with it!

**Note: **By the way, you may post quotes from this FanFic, BUT PLEASE LET PEOPLE KNOW WHO WROTE IT AND WHERE IT CAME FROM! I REALLY NEED REVIEWERS - THEY MAKE ME HAPPY INSIDE! OK, two of you have made some guesses about Edward. I won't say if either of you are right or wrong, but I want you guys to keep guessing! You guys will find out in due time - I promise! I am changing the genre of this FanFic to romance/tragedy to romance/mystery, but in reality it is romance/mystery/tragedy. Remember the blood drive scene? It makes sense for Alice to be afraid of needles (hint: even though MY Alice hasn't been in the mental institution, the real one has, and they use big needles!), Edward is not. So, why did he not go to the blood drive…? That may sound stupid or pointless, but I swear that that's a big clue! Come on, guys - get your trench coat and magnifying glass out - you are about to become detectives!

**BPOV**

"Movie marathon, tonight, my house," Alice whispered in my ear at lunch. I nearly bit my lip while _trying_, unsuccessfully I might add, to eat my inedible food in peace.

"I'm not sure…I mean, I'd love to…" I trailed off, searching for a good excuse.

"Don't worry, Bella - I'll make sure that Edward behaves," she said, guessing my reason for hesitating.

"That's not…" I swallowed, making the lump in my throat become larger. "That's not it. Speaking of Edward, where is he?"

"Doctor's appointment - he's not been well lately," Alice replied. There was that look again in her eyes, and a shiver ran down my spine. I remembered that, only a few days ago, Emmett had gotten sick but didn't need to go see a doctor since Carlisle was one himself. Why couldn't Edward do the same?

"I really need to call Jake - I've been a terrible girlfriend. In fact, he's probably forgotten who I am."

"You can call him tomorrow," she improvised.

"True." There really is no way out, is there? "Well, I guess I can come if it's alright with Charlie…" My agreement was interrupted by Alice's happy shrieking.

"Yay! You won't be sorry, Bella! I've been dying to have you over for a while now, but Edward keeps spoiling my plans. Honestly, that boy can be something else," she said, rolling her eyes in exasperation.

I laughed quietly. "Yeah. I just don't understand him, Alice. Whenever we grow closer, he pulls away. Is it me? Have a done something to upset him?" I felt bad for talking about Edward behind his back, but I really had begun to wonder if I was the problem.

"I don't think it's you, Bella. Edward is different - he always has been the sort of 'fifth-wheel'. Honestly, he's a hard guy to figure out - even harder to be friends with, but in the end, it's worth it. Underneath his shell, Edward really is a great person; it's just difficult to break down the walls he has set up," Alice replied. I mentally sighed (again) - I already knew that about him - her 'explanation' hadn't helped me understand Edward any better than I already did, which wasn't much.

_This is dangerous, _I reminded myself yet again. _You shouldn't be so obsessed with him - he's just another human being. _But I didn't care. I _was _obsessed with Edward, and there's no turning back now.

The moment I stepped inside the Cullens' house, I knew that tonight was going to be very interesting. Alice had opened the door, but Edward was standing right behind her, his face expressionless - I honestly couldn't tell if he was mad or hurt or…_anything_. That was when I noticed his eyes - they were not their usual emerald green - they were much darker. **(AN: CLUE!)** I noticed that, behind his composed mask, Edward looked fatigued and tired, as if he hadn't slept in weeks.

"Thanks, Alice," I said as she called Emmett and Rosalie from upstairs doing who knows what.

"I'm just so glad that you're here! We're going to have a lot of fun," she said, smiling.

"Uh-oh. I know that grin. What are you planning?" I asked her, now worried.

"Just go with the flow, Bella. I won't torture you…too much." I groaned, dreading what Alice was going to put me through. Knowing her, it involved clothes, make-up, and numerous embarrassing situations - I'd learned all too soon that Alice loved to play Bella Barbie.

"OK, but I'm warning you: if I come out maimed I _will _press charges."

"Oh, don't be a stick in the mud! You're going to enjoy this…if you let yourself, that is." She made a face.

"Of course I will, Alice - I was just joking." We went up to her room where I placed my overnight bag of belongings. Alice's bedroom matched her personality perfectly: it was bright and cheery, but not _too _much color: it was elegant in a not-so-simple way. The walls were, instead of pink, a light blue, but the bedspread made up for it.

"I've got to go order pizza. What kind do you like?"

"Pepperoni and cheese," I replied automatically. "My favorite."

"OK, that makes two pepperonis, two sausages, three Supremes, and one with extra cheese," she said to herself, ticking off the pizzas with her fingers.

"You're getting _eight _pizzas?" I exclaimed dubiously.

"Well, there's Carlisle and Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, and I, plus you and Edward - not to mention Emmett - you should see _him _eat a whole pizza in only a few minutes. I'm scarred for life," Alice shuddered. "Believe me: eight pizzas may not even be enough. _Some _people like eating it cold for breakfast." I'd heard a lot about Rosalie and Emmett, and, so far, Emmett seemed like the person I'd rather meet.

"Yuck."

"My thoughts exactly." She laughed, picking up the phone. "Go on downstairs and talk to the others. Tell them I'll be there in a minute."

I walked down the Cullens' long, winding staircase, careful not to trip. I was determined not leave them with the impression that I couldn't even walk two feet without falling flat on my face.

I headed to the living room to find Edward trying to sort through a huge pile of DVDs. I swear there must have been at least fifty.

"Wow. Looks like Alice has got us all set up," I whistled. Total déjà vu - I felt the way when I was meeting him for the first time. Things have been awkward between us, but who's to say that I can't make it right?

"Yeah, and I'm stuck as her personal organizer. Where the heck did she get a movie with Japanese subtitles?" He shook his head in wonder. "Bella…I need to tell you -"

"So, guys, ready to party?" Alice half-shouted as she bounded into the room, flanked by Jasper at her side. "Put in Romeo and Juliet, please, Bella - I'll be right back." She looked straight at Edward, talking to him with her eyes, and he got up and followed. Puzzled, I glanced at Jasper.

"Hey - don't look at me. I'm just in love with the girl," he said, shrugging.

**EPOV**

"OK, Alice - what is it?" I asked her once we'd reached the safety of my room.

"Why are you being so cold towards Bella? She only cares about you, you know."

"What do you mean?" I said, trying to play innocent. "I was perfectly friendly back there."

"You know what I mean. Now tell me," Alice demanded.

"Fine. I think…that I'm falling in love with her," I finally confessed after a moment's pause.

"Well, what's wrong with that? Falling in love is the best thing that can happen to a person!"

"Alice! You know perfectly well why I can't afford to! Bella deserves someone better than me. We've gone through this before."

"You are the most stubborn guy I have ever had the misfortune to be my adoptive brother!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "Weren't you the one who told Bella that you have to take risks? Well, look in the mirror first: there's more to life than just surviving, Edward. You can't shut yourself away like this just because of -"

"Do you think that I _wanted _that to happen, Alice?! Honestly - do you think that I enjoy it?? Because, news flash: I don't - not one bit," I said, burying my face in my hands, wishing that I was anywhere but here.

"You're not the only one that is hurting - how do you think Esme feels, especially not that you're acting all emo all of the time? Bella is right - you _do _pull away from people. One day you're going to retreat too far, and won't be able to come back, Edward. Remember that." Grimacing, Alice slipped out of the room and back to the others.

"It's not like I haven't tried," I whispered to no one. "Because I have. I really, really have."

**BPOV**

Alice was the first one to come back, and I could tell that they had fought - it was there in her expression. Silently, she pressed play on the paused movie, and _Titanic _started up.

I waited, and still no Edward. Finally, after about fifteen minutes, he sat down on the farthest end of the same sofa that I was sitting on. He'd been crying and, as everyone else watched, his eyes and mind were elsewhere. I wanted so much to wrap my arms around him, but of course I didn't.

I spent the next two hours trying not to think about Edward, but it was pretty much impossible since he was sitting only a few feet away from me. The next time I was truly paying attention, the ship had already sunk. Soon, _Titanic _was over, and the credits began to roll onto the screen. Alice immediately hopped up, hands planted on her hips, a huge grin on her face.

"It's time for a pizza break but, while we eat, I have a little bit of…_entertainment _planned." I could envision her rubbing her hands together with anticipation. "Also, Rosalie and Emmett will be here in five, four, three, two, one…" At that very moment, I heard voices in the hallway: Carlisle and Esme welcoming the couple home.

Alice led me into the hallway and I came face-to-face with the most gorgeous woman I had ever seen. Her body was supermodel perfect, her long, golden hair cascaded down her back in waves, and her face was flawless. Then I looked up at a man with huge, bulking muscles, curly brown hair, twinkling eyes, and a young and handsome face.

"This is my friend Bella. Bella, this is Rosalie and Emmett," Alice said.

"Hi," I waved meekly.

"Hey. Apparently, Alice has drug you to this movie night - she kind of black-mailed us into coming," Emmett claimed, grinning. "She's a nasty little pixie when she wants to be."

"Hey! I am insulted! PUT ME DOWN, EMMETT!" Alice yelled as he lifted her up very easily in the air.

Rosalie laughed. "Nice to meet you, Bella. Let's go say hi to Jasper and Edward before Alice unleashes her wrath." I followed her back into the living room where Jasper and Edward were…asleep.

We woke Jasper up easily, but not so much with Edward.

"Wake up!" Rosalie practically screamed in his ear.

"No…later…ah!" he exclaimed, falling off of the couch in surprise. "It's great to see you too, Rosalie," he mumbled.

I laughed - I obviously wasn't the only one who talked in my sleep. "Same to you, Edward," she replied, smiling sweetly. "I haven't seen you in a whole year! How are you holding up?" Rosalie asked him this jokingly, but something told me that there was a double meaning to her words - one that was much more serious.

"Fine, I suppose. Forks has been pretty awful except for a few things." As he said this, I saw him glance at me from the corner of his eye.

Before the conversation could continue, Alice came huffing towards us. "Any way, while we eat our _stone-cold _pizza, the legendary Cullen version of Truth or Dare is ON!!"

"Yes!" shouted Emmett, pumping his fist. "I rock at this game!" I found it comical that a college student would be so excited about Truth or Dare, and I stifled a giggle.

"We know. I'll never forget the dare that you gave me," Edward said, shuddering at the memory. "I still have mental scars from that time."

"Ha! Yeah, that was a pretty good one if I do say so myself."

I didn't ask, and neither did anybody else, so we all gathered in a circle. Alice started since she came up with the idea. "Emmett. Truth or dare?"

"Dare, baby!" he exclaimed, flexing his muscles.

"Hmm…let me think. Since you like pizza so much, I dare you to prank call Papa John's and order one hundred ham and pineapple ones - extra Grande size! Then, give them the wrong address to send it to. Oh, yeah, Emmett - be afraid - be VERY afraid!"

"Well, it's better than the one you gave me last time," he said, shrugging. Emmett pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Papa John's.

"Yes, I'd like one hundred ham and pineapple pizzas, extra large, sent to 1394 West Side Story Street. Thanks!" And he hung up.

"_West Side Story _Street?! That's the best you could come up with - the name of a play?!" Alice said incredulously, shaking her head. "That's just sad."

"Sorry, but I was kind of under _pressure_! I don't major in creative writing, so I'm innocent!"

"Sure you are," Edward smirked.

"I _am_, Miss Know-It-All!" Emmett taunted. **(AN: That nickname is from my humorous one-shot **_**Never Bet Against Alice!**_**) **"Bella, I dare you to go in a closet with Eddie-poo for seven whole minutes, and you can't come out until then!"

My eyes widened, and I blushed bright red. Edward did, too, just not half as dark as me. "Bella, come on - this goofball won't rest until we do his bidding. I _could _refuse, since you didn't even give me a choice, Emmett, but you wouldn't listen." He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "We need to talk." I nodded and followed him outside, neither of us wanting to be closed up in a dark closet but, instead, looking at a different sort of dark entirely: the nighttime sky.

"Bella. Do you remember what I said the day I cliff-dived?" he asked me once the back door was closed.

"Yes, I do," I replied, remembering all too well that fateful time.

"Well, the thing is…I am not good enough for you, Bella, and you deserve so much better." I opened my mouth to protest, but he held up a hand to stop me. "You really are an amazing person. I feel so stupid saying this, but I don't care that the odds are against me because, well…I've fallen in love with you anyway."

**Note: **Not VERY good, but my longest chapter yet. I only have eight reviews for SIX whole chapters - I NEED REVIEWS! BE KIND AND SPREAD THE WORD ABOUT MY STORIES!


	7. AN Very Serious Don't Skip

I know that I said that I probably wouldn't have any author's notes, but this is very serious and I thank you for tuning in. I have several reasons for not writing lately on my FanFics: I was busy, I had a bit of a writer's block, and my mother (who is my only parent) was just diagnosed with a brain tumor. I won't promise an update anytime soon. Thank you for understanding!

Luv,

M&M


End file.
